


The Interview

by Pepperony2012



Series: Pepperony [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Pepperony - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperony2012/pseuds/Pepperony2012
Summary: A look back on how Pepper Potts got her arc reactor and seeing how she's coping with things now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fic I made back in 2015 based on the comics where Pepper Potts was eventually given her own arc reactor due to another accident that happened. I hope to make more stories to add onto it. Feed back is appreciated! :)

"I'm not quite sure why you're all looking for my story on this now..." Pepper Potts gently put a hand against her chest where a faint golden glow was now always seen as she spoke calmly to a reporter for a local magazine. The glow was similar to what Tony Stark currently has though his is more of a blue glow and not a golden one like Pepper's. The man wanting her story looked at the bit of arc reactor that was showing past her blouse. Pepper noticed this and was quick to tug at her black non transparent blouse to make sure it was more covered but she was also cautious enough not to embarrass the man. Pepper had finally become okay with this life changing situation among the many others. Where they would stare and wonder (most likely because of their looks at her right after the supposedly quick look at her glowing arc reactor) why she's like this now.

"I have to admit I've had a few others request me to do an interview just last month. But I felt that it was not a good time to do such an interview. I wasn't really sure when I would be okay to do this interview but today seems to be okay." Pepper glanced over and saw Tony watching over her. He seemed to still blame himself for this happening in the first place. Not the interview but the damage done to her and the golden glow was a frequent reminder every so often now. Pepper gave Tony a soft smile to assure him that she's okay to keep going and had no doubt in mind that he was not going to let her out of his sight. Even if it's as safe as a local magazine studio interview room, Tony seemed to really amp up his cautious side ever since that day happened.

"So that day, Miss Potts?" The man asked his questions cautiously. The last thing he wanted to do is lose this big story by asking the wrong thing. Pepper shook her head and chuckled softly before focusing on the interview again. The slight laugh caused Tony to actually smile for a brief moment before going back to keeping a secured watch on the redhead. No smile. "Mmmh.." Pepper was quick to lose her smile as well as she had to go back in her mind and relive the attack. Her ocean blue eyes closed as she thought this over and began to speak.

"July.4th,2011." Tony seemed to look away as Pepper mentioned this date. "I remember I was in my own place. An apartment just in New York City. I was alone as Tony was out doing work, The Avengers had a very busy year so far. I was trying to do my own part in keeping Stark Industries running smoothly as the newest CEO. It was a hot Summer day I remember, so I left my apartment windows open and had a fan running in the room I decided to work in that day." Pepper opened her eyes slowly and looked right at Tony who seemed to look uncomfortable more then she felt at the moment. Why was this? Because he had yet to hear her story of the full attack. He wanted to only hear it when she felt ready to tell it. The reporter seemed to be jotting down every word Pepper spoke currently even though he had a recorder on hand to pick up all words spoken by her. Pepper then blinked a few times before picking up her glass of water and taking a drink. She felt like as if she was causing Tony pain by telling this story, but she wanted him to know that it was not his fault though it's been hard to get him to see it that way. She has forgiven him as he's just one man who's needed all around the world.  
Pepper put the glass back down on the small table near her and she took a deep breath before continuing on with the story. "It was just about 3:15PM when I heard a small knock. So like any other normal human being I got up to go see who it was. But also with caution because I was not expecting anyone and Tony was not in the city at the time." Tony really focused on Pepper now as she told the reporter her story. He wanted to put himself in her shoes and know exactly what happened that day and how he can prevent it from ever happening again. "I looked through the door eye piece and I was surprised to see Justin Hammer." The man stopped writing down stuff for a moment and looked up surprised. "The same man in charge of Hammer Industries?" Pepper gave a nod as she kept eye contact with the man, though her eyes were also able to catch Tony tightening his left hand into a fist for a brief moment. He still tries to hide his anger but she still catches it every so often. "Yes. That's the person."

[Flash Back Starts]

Pepper is looking through the eye piece of her apartment door for a little while to make sure it was only him there and nothing dangerous. She then opens the door with the lock still on so that he can't barge in. "Mr. Hammer? Why are you here? I thought it was made clear to stay away from all of us at Stark Industries." The man seems to just smirk at Pepper as he lifts up his hands in defense. "I know Miss. Potts. But I just felt the need to apologize... Now that I've served my time in the slammer. I figured why not start with the newest CEO of Stark Industries? You were just starting your new job as I got locked away. I had time to think things over, cool off. So what do you say, Miss. Potts?" Pepper looked confused as all her focus was on Justin and nothing else. That was her mistake. Before she could say anything she found herself being dragged back by someone or something all in black padded armor. As if they worked for S.W.A.T. or some kind of police force. Pepper's eyes widened as she tried to scream for help and squirm her way out of the tight grip they managed to get on her whole body by now. The screams were muffled thanks to the large hand covering her mouth. Another person dressed similar had come in through her kitchen and let Justin into her apartment. "You know what to do." He said with a similar smirk as before.

[Flash Back Ends]

"After those three came in like that." Pepper looked down as if she was ashamed to tell anyone that someone was able to barge into her own home. "I felt something like a needle go into the side of my neck and I just blacked out right after." Pepper still managed to talk calmly as she touched her neck, she could still remember where it was done on her. The man doing the interview looked like a kid who was hearing the best story of his life. No longer was he writing anything down, but he was fully focused on what Pepper said and did. Tony on the other hand was hard to read at the moment as he kept a fairly straight face and just focused on what Pepper was saying and doing. The redhead then continued to speak as she brought her head back up. "I uh.." Pepper cleared her throat a bit and sighed. "I'm not really sure where they brought me or why at first. I wasn't even sure if I was asleep for more then a day or less. But one thing I did notice as I began to wake up was that I was in pain. I thought I had suffered a possible heart attack after the surprise attack in my own home along with whatever they used to inject me with. It was hard to open my eyes but I could hear Justin Hammer's voice arguing with a unknown man near me. He sounded like he was from Pakistan maybe."

[Flash Back Starts]

"You promised me this test would work! I got her here you were to finish the job!" Pepper was starting to move and groan in pain. Justin and the man stared at her. Almost in shock that she was even alive still let alone awake. "He's going to be here soon! I need results before he gets here and shuts us down!" There was a pause for a moment. Some metal instruments were being shifted around on a near by table. Pepper was slowly opening her eyes only to see blurry figured moving near her side. "I don't know how much more she can take before overdosing her, Mr. Hammer." The man sounded annoyed but at the same time was doing his best to stay calm. "I'll do it myself then! Forget about injecting her anymore, she can take a bit of pain!" Justin was quick to snatch up a tool and began to work on Pepper. It was not long before Pepper began to scream in pain as the other man tried to get Justin to stop what was being done to her. "You're going to kill her! Then you'll have no results!" The Pakistan man yelled from the other side of Pepper.

[Flash Back Ends]

"It was not long before I blacked out from the pain he caused me to go through. I was just so drained with whatever they injected me with along with the chest pain. And all the blood loss." Pepper reached over for her glass of water. Her hand was a bit shaky now though. She avoided eye contact with anyone for now as she tried to keep herself calm and drink a bit of the water. It was not long before the man who was way too focused on the story snapped out of it and noticed what was going on. Tony seemed about ready to charge in and stop this interview as he watched Pepper starting to break down. He knew the symptoms all to well because he has gone through this and still does. "Miss Potts? Do you need to-" Before the man could ask if she need to take a break she lift up a hand and shook her head a bit. This caused Tony to calm down a little and go back to standing in his chosen spot, behind the few lights where he was still able to be seen by Pepper just slightly past them. "I'm okay to continue for now, thank you." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The man relaxed against his chair as soon as he knew she was okay and focused again on Pepper to hear the rest of her story. "I'm not quite sure what happened after I blacked out. But I remember Tony picking me up. There was fire all around us." The man raised a brow and Pepper saw this. She then paused and looked at him more. "I guess you're wondering how I knew it was Tony who picked me up." Pepper looked over at Tony as if looking for an okay to tell the man. She saw Tony nod and motion for her to keep going. "He informed me after my recovery surgery. He felt it was best to fill me in on what happened and how he found me. Which I'll gladly tell as well." The man interviewing Pepper seemed satisfied with her answer, it did make sense after what was said before. Tony nodded his head a bit more in agreement, Pepper noticed he did this and went on telling the story as her and Tony had talked about only her speaking this time to make it easy on the both of them. "Before Justin could get any real results on his own arc reactor testing. Tony had come in as Iron Man and fought him off only to find me unconscious and bleeding out on a surgery table. Tony had told me about the anger that surged through him that moment. Telling me he swear he felt like he just 'Hulked Out' and took them all down without the Iron Man suite. He felt it would be more personal if he could take them out without the Iron Man to do the job with him. I only just started to pull through though I was still very out of it at the time. I can never mistake Tony's voice in any situation." Pepper looked over at Tony and smiled softly at him. He seemed to be a bit more relaxed as she was getting closer to the end of her story. This part he did know because he was there by then.

[Flash Back Starts]

"I told you not to come near any of us Justin! Now you've just ended your own life." Pepper could hear the familiar voice as she began to just barely come to from being unconscious. She could feel a lot of heat but also still feel a lot of pain from her chest that spread out now through her whole body. The blurry figure moved to face Pepper and pick her up quickly but also carefully. She knew now that she was safe and going to be okay.

[Flash Back Ends] 

"Once he picked me up I just slipped back into a slumber. I next woke up in a hospital bed with Tony slumped over the end of my bed. I believe he was just watching over me, to make sure I come back." The man nodded with a warm smile but also he looked curious still. "So how did he find you and everything?" He asked quietly and carefully as he still focused of Pepper to hear this part. "He actually tried to call me about coming home early that same day. But when he couldn't get a hold of me he didn't want to wait and went back to New York from China in record speed in the Iron Man suite. That was when he saw my apartment was broken into in the back way and that my front door was left open. He then got help through J.A.R.V.I.S. to go through security camera footage around my apartment. He then saw Justin Hammer at about 3:00PM on the footage that day go in and soon leave around 4:05PM through the back way that usually only staff use. With me and two others that were dressed in all black padding armor. It didn't take Tony long to track Justin down to where he had me and then he dealt with him." Pepper pressed her lips softly together and looked down for a brief moment before adding an important bit of information. "Though the place is burned to the ground we have yet to fully find any evidence that Justin Hammer has burned with the building. Tony is still trying to find anything of him dead or alive. I really do owe Tony a lot for saving me and fixing me up with a real arc reactor and proper surgery." With no further questions to be asked Pepper sighed softly and Tony stepped in as she finished up her water. The man got a few photos of Pepper and a few of Pepper and Tony together, thanked the two of them, and gathered his stuff to leave the two of them alone so that they could get on their way and he could start working on the magazine article.

Things were so strange still for Pepper. Having to carrying what Tony has as well, in her chest. She still goes to therapy with him that he had set up privately for just the two of them in his New York Mansion away from the Avengers Tower and Peppers old apartment. On how to control the arc reactor and the emotions to follow. He always takes her to her medical check ups though he keeps telling her that J.A.R.V.I.S. is the best doctor to have rather then these other ones. Tony still insists she stays in his place while she is recovering for the next few years. He still looks for ways to make it up to her for not being in the same city that day no matter what she says to assure him it's okay now. Because he knows he could never live happily if she were to be gone for good.


End file.
